The Hunger Games: A Star Wars Story
by RandomTeddyBear
Summary: Luke Skywalker is a small town kid living in District 12. His life has never known much excitement that is until the day of the reaping. Not only is he suddenly being forced into the Hunger Games, but he's being forced into the games with a wanted troublemaker Jyn Erso. Will Luke be able to make it through the games when the odds aren't in his favor?
1. Chapter 1

**District 12**

* * *

 **Luke Skywalker**

* * *

Luke's eyes flew open as he heard loud a bang, his heart racing as he flew to his feet. He looked around his small dusty room and rushed out of his room. "Uncle Owen!" He called, distress obviously in his voice. "Aunt Beru?" He yelled. Beru was standing in the kitchen, staring a large metal pot that was filled with stew. She was staring out the small kitchen window towards what could be seen as a large dust cloud. Luke moved into the kitchen and looked out the window, "Aunt Beru? What is that?" He asked worriedly.

Beru didn't say anything for a few moments as she let go of the wooden spoon she was using to stir the stew. "Luke... I'm not sure." She said, her face twisting into a look of concern. "It looks like some type of mining accident... maybe a mine collapsed." She said. "Luke go get my first aid kit from the closet." Luke nodded in response and moved towards the closet in the hallway and got the small first aid kit from it and returned it back to his aunt. "I want you to stay here ok?" She said.

Luke couldn't help but blink a few times, "What? Why? I want to come with you!" He exclaimed in objection.

Beru looked over at him and gave him a look, "I'm serious Luke. Today's the day of the reaping and I need to go make sure your uncle is alright." She said seriously. "I will be right back." She assured him and didn't even wait for a response and turned and walked out the door.

Luke watched her walk out of the small house and then looked back out the small window again towards the giant brown dust cloud that seemed to be sweeping over the forest and district. He chewed the inside of his cheek, not only was today the day of the 17th Annual Hunger Games reaping but now his uncle, one of the only family members he had ever had, may be in trouble. About three hours later his Aunt walked back in with his uncle, who was covered in dust from head to toe. "Uncle Owen!" He exclaimed in relief.

"Don't." Owen gasped a bit, his wheezing was loud and obnoxious as Beru helped carry him into his bedroom and lay him down on the couch.

"Luke go outside and get a bucket of water!" Beru exclaimed loudly. Luke quickly rushed outside, grabbing the metal bucket where his old rusted droid R5-D4 was slowly moving around outside. Most people in the district couldn't even afford a droid, much less any electronics, but Uncle Owen had worked his butt off for so long. Not just that but even Aunt Beru had jobs over the years. Luke quickly grabbed the pump and began pumping the water quickly into the bucket and then rushed back into the house and set the bucket down next to the bed.

"The..." Owen took a few deep breaths as he tried to get the words out as his wife began dipping a rag into the bucket and wiping the dust off him. "The mine... it collapsed... we... we have to go... go back." He gasped a bit, his lungs still filled with dust.

"Owen shh." Beru tried to relax him. "Stop trying to talk, just breathe. I did everything I could while we were there. The important thing is that you're alive." She said seriously.

Luke stayed silent as he looked between the two, feeling like he was useless just standing there. "What are the odds that a mine collapses the same day the reaping is?" He asked, mainly to himself. Beru looked over at him and gave him a stern look and turned back to Owen and this time grabbed the rag and gently squeezed some water into his mouth. Luke frowned for a moment and stood up and moved to his room, sitting down on his bed and letting out a long sigh, feeling far more relieved now that he knew his uncle was alright.

Beru walked into Luke's room about twenty minutes later, her hands shaking a little and cleared her throat. "You should get ready for the reaping. Your uncle Owen... I think he's going to be just fine. He's sleeping but... you need to get ready for the reaping." She said, obviously feeling kind of frantic because of the mornings events.

Luke frowned a bit as he looked at his aunt, "Shouldn't we be helping with the mining accident?" He asked.

Beru took a deep breath, "I told you Luke there's nothing that we can do the emergency storm troopers had already long arrived after I left." She said seriously. "Besides it... it was chaotic." She said seriously. "It was absolutely chaotic you wouldn't be able to help anyway Luke you're just a kid." She said.

Luke took a deep breath and gave his aunt a look, "I'm not just a kid anymore." He said grunted in indignation. "I'm almost 18. I can handle myself." He insisted.

Beru hesitated for a second and gave him a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry for being so frank. Everything's that has happened this morning has really taking a toll on your old Aunt Beru." She said with a small awkward laugh. "Besides Luke... you don't want to see that anyway... The scene was like watching the Hunger Games, it was morbid. I did everything I could for everyone I could but..." She frowned a little. "Just get dressed for the reaping, they announced that even with the accident everything would still be running on schedule."

Luke looked at Beru for a few moments, "Alright, thank you Aunt Beru." He said with a nod and headed back to his room and began picking out some of his nicest clothes. He didn't have much, but he couldn't complain, he had more then the average person in District 12. He stared out the window, still seeing the giant dust cloud and how the dust cloud moved throughout the forest, almost engulfing it. Hours had passed and it still hadn't disappeared.

This year was different for Luke, it was the last year he would be eligible to be reaped and he couldn't be more excited about it. As he leaned against the windowsill staring out at the forest he couldn't help but ponder what Panem could have in store for him. One thing was for sure, he wasn't staying in District 12.

* * *

 **Jyn Erso**

* * *

"Let go of me!" Jyn spat as she struggled against two stormtroopers who tried to hold her back. The head storm trooper of the district, Havril Axton, stood in front of her, wearing a battered and dirty silver storm trooper suit. "Imperial trash!" She snarled as she tried to fight against the storm trooper, each one holding one of her arms as she tried to kick at him.

Havril slowly took his helmet off and smirked a bit in amusement, "How cute." He said, "It's about time we captured you. You've been running amuck in _my_ district causing trouble for far to long." He said as the storm troopers finally were able to get cuffs on her. "It's time to find out who you really are. Search her for identification." He ordered the stormtroopers. He waited as he watched them frisk the girl, Jyn glaring at him hard the entire time.

"No identification sir." The stormtrooper said.

Havril let out a long sigh, "Take her away. I have enough to deal with, with the mine collapsing and the reaping being today." He said seriously. "I don't need another street rat causing more issues."

Jyn grunted as the two stormtroopers grabbed her arms and pulled her to the truck and the shoved her into it. She let out a loud sigh as the truck doors slammed and a few seconds later the motor started and began pulling away. "Of course this would be my luck." She said under her breath and after a few minutes the truck stop and the doors flung open again and the next thing she knew she was being yanked out of the truck. "Ouch!" She snapped a bit at the stormtroopers.

"Enough whining." Havril said as he stepped out of the truck next to theirs. Jyn looked around, realizing that they had taken her to the justice building, where the reaping should be starting within the next two hours. Havril pulled out a small thin tablet and held it in front of her face.

"What are you doing?" Jyn asked, her eyes flickering from the tablet to him as the blue scanners scanned across her face.

"Facial recognition." Havril stated. "I should find out who you are in the next twenty minutes." He said as his eyes flickered from her to the tablet. "You certainly don't sound like you're from the district. You have a upper-class district accent." He said, hoping that would get her to relax a little and speak. When she didn't say anything he sighed and rolled her eyes. "I don't understand why you people always have to make this so hard. Take her inside." He said.

Jyn glared hard at him as they squeezed both her arms and yanked her towards the entrance and began pulling her towards the entrance of the justice building. "If you think this little place is gonna hold me you're as delusional as Axton." She snapped at the two stormtroopers. Jyn had escaped far worse prisons then a District 12 justice building.

Nevertheless she allowed them to escort her to a cell and waited, and like Havril had said, fifteen minutes later he came by. Jyn laid on her bed and sat up as Havril slowly entered her cell, looking at the tablet the whole time. "Well, well, well. Jyn Erso." Havril said. "Not only do you have quite the bounty on your head from several crime lords and a warrant out for your arrest in practically every district. Including your home in the... Capitol." Havril smirked a bit in amusement. "Now isn't that an interesting-" He stopped as he continued reading.

Jyn smirked a bit in amusement, "What? Is my lovely profile a little to much for you to handle?" She mused, knowing what he had read.

Havril clenched his teeth and took a few moments to think, "ST-4582 send word to the Capitol." He said, looking from Jyn to the stormtrooper who had come with him. "Send word to Director Krennic."

"What should I tell him sir?" ST-4582 asked.

"Tell him... That we've found exactly what he's been looking for." Havril smirked a bit and turned and walked out of the cell.

Jyn clenched her teeth as she thought for a few moments, trying to think if she knew a Director Krennic. The name didn't sound familiar to her at all, then again she had been running for her entire life. For all she knew it could just be another head stormtrooper that wanted her dead. It seemed like most of Panem wanted her dead anyways.

* * *

 **Captain Axton**

* * *

Havril paced a bit in his office, having gone over and read Jyn Erso's file almost front to back. Jyn's father was one of the head game makers for the Hunger Games who was notoriously known for abandoning his work, and more importantly, the empire. An hour passed as ST-4582 walked into his office, "Captain Axton... I have an incoming transmission from Director Krennic." He said almost a little nervously, "He wishes to speak to you directly."

Havril waited for a few moments, almost like he wasn't sure he had heard him right. No one as important as the head gamemaker himself typically wasted anytime contacting anyone from a lower district, even if they were apart of the Empire. "Directly?"

"Yes, yes sir." ST-4582 stated and set down the circular hologram plate and right away a hologram of Director Krennic appeared.

Havril almost seemed startled as he held his helmet to his side, resting against his hip. "D-Director." Havril breathed out, "It's an honor." He said with a bow.

Director Krennic's hologram folded his hands in front of him, "I'm sure it is Captain Axton. However I'd like to get straight down to business. I've received word that you've found Jyn Erso."

"Yes, yes sir we did." Havril said and nodded as he took a deep breath. "She is in our custody.

"Are you confident that it's really her?" Krennic asked sternly, "I've been searching for Galen Erso's daughter for about 17 years now." He said. "I don't like when mistakes are made. So tell me, are you one hundred percent confident that the girl you've taken into custody is Jyn Erso?"

"Of course sir. More then positive." Havril said with a quick nod. "This girl is Jyn Erso... Would you like me to escort her personally to the Capitol?" He asked, "I would be more then-"

"Yes." Director Krennic cut him off, "However... I have something special planned for her. I would like you to listen to me very closely. I want you to send her into the Hunger Games, make her your female tribute this year just like most District's do for their undesirables." He said with a small amused look on his face.

Havril seemed to stare at the hologram almost in disbelief. "Director... isn't she still legally a Capitol citizen? Wouldn't this catch the attention of President Snow or Lord Vader? Maybe even... the Emperor himself?" He asked and glanced, seeing ST-4582 tense a little at the mention of the Emperor.

"I didn't expect you would be so opposed to my orders Captain. Are you questioning my judgement?" Director Krennic asked and Havril opened his mouth to try to say something, "I have you know that this girl has caused a great deal of anguish to the Capitol and the Empire." He said, "If you even bothered to read her file Im sure you would of seen that." He said. "The Emperor himself I'm sure would be more then pleased to make such a spectacle of someone like the Erso's. You will accompany Jyn Erso to the Capitol, do I make myself clear?" He asked.

Havril flinched, "No... Sir."

"Good. I will see you soon Captain Axton." Director Krennic said and then the hologram disappeared.

Havril took a deep breath and sighed in frustration, thinking to himself. ST-4582 kind of lingered, seeming like he wanted to make sure Captain Axton was okay. "Do you need something trooper?" He asked. The trooper paused for a few moments and then walked out of Havril's office.

* * *

 **Luke Skywalker**

* * *

Luke walked into the courtyard of the justice building, looking around at several of the kids. A lot of the kids were crying, he guessed that they had lost someone in the mining accident. Today had been a long day for the entire District and now the district would lose two innocent children. He hated this, more then he hated anything else in Panem. The Empire was despicable, everything they did was pure evil. Half of him could of sworn that the Capitol was behind every bad thing that happened in Panem, or even in the galaxy. He knew there were other worlds out there and so many other species considering the diversity in Panem. However the entire world was barricaded in a forcefield so that no one could-

"Welcome, welcome! Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds ever be in your favor-" The escort, Felicity Kaver, began right away when there was a loud boom and a rumble from the justice building behind them. "Uh-" She turned and looked back at the doors as she stood on the stage and then turned back to the audience. Almost right away her demeanor changed to one that seemed distressed. "Why don't we start with the girls first of course." She said. "This year we are very lucky to have Jyn Erso as our brave tribute!" She chirped and turned to look back to the justice building's double doors.

Luke paused as his eyes flickered between Felicity and the door as no one came out. He had never heard of someone being picked before hand in such a manner. She paused for a few moments as Felicity shifted from foot to foot, "Jyn Erso!" Felicity exclaimed again yet a few moments passed and no one walked out. Minutes seemed to fly by when in all reality it was only a few seconds until the door opened and two stormtroopers escorted a girl out. Luke paused as he watched the girl intently, who seemed to fight against the stormtroopers. "Ah! Now for the boy!" Felicity exclaimed as she walked over to the large glass bowl and reached her hand in, pulling a name out and walked back over. "Luke Skywalker!" She chirped happily, "Do we have a Luke?"

Luke froze as he felt his veins run ice cold as a few of the other teenagers looked to him, knowing that it was him. He slowly moved out of the crowd and began making his way onto the stage. He paused and walked over towards Felicity and Jyn, his eyes flickering between Jyn and the two peacekeepers on her side. He had never seen this brunette girl before in his life, but he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. _Of course that's what you focus on Luke. Not the fact that you just got reaped for the Hunger Games._ "There we have it ladies and gentlemen! Our tributes for the 17th Annual Hunger Games, Jyn Erso and-"

Jyn all of the sudden grabbed the stormtrooper to her left and pulled him in front of her as there was a loud _BANG_ and a laser bullet hit the stormtrooper right in the chest. Loud shrieks of panic filled the air as stormtroopers rushed out and grabbed both Jyn, Felicity and Luke and quickly rushed them back into the justice building.

Luke recognized the head stormtrooper, Havril Axton, quickly walked down the steps as the doors closed behind them, "ST-4582 what happened?" He asked quickly to the stormtrooper that hadn't taken the shot that was next to Jyn.

"It- It was... Uh..." The stormtrooper obviously seemed a bit shaken up, "A sniper sir. And the girl used ST-3882 as a human shield. He's dead. The bullet sir was definitely aimed for the girl." He said.

Havril paused for a second and glared at her. "If the Director himself didn't want you, I would put a bullet right in your head." He growled a bit as he looked at the other three stormtroopers that were in ST-4582's squad. "I know you all want justice... but she has a far worst fate in store for her. Take them to the train, do not let them out of your sight. Wait till I get there." He stated to the three other stormtroopers.

"Wait!" Luke exclaimed, "I get to say goodbye don't I?" He asked.

"Not today." Havril snapped and then turned to the stormtrooper as they began whisking them away. "Are you alright I'm sure..." He asked in a hushed tone. Luke was oblivious to it but Jyn couldn't help but notice that his mannerisms and tone of voice seemed to change when he was talking to that specific stormtrooper.

Luke caught a glimpse of their interaction as the stormtroopers hauled not only him but Jyn into a giant armored truck. "Ow!" He exclaimed as he threw him and Jyn into it. Once he got to his feet he moved to help her since her hands were cuffed together but she just quickly jerked away from him and looked at him, her eyes wide. He couldn't quite tell if it was from anger or adrenaline, or maybe even fear. "Uh..."

Jyn stared at him as she took a few deep breaths and just watched him. Luke paused for a second as he slowly sat down on the metal bench in the truck, his eyes not leaving her, feeling like she might stand up and kill him. He stayed completely silent and after a few moments he finally spoke up, "Do you know what happened?" He asked tentatively. "There was some type of explosion in the justice building and then the stormtrooper... Do you know what happened?" He asked again. Jyn was still breathing kind of heavily as she stared at him and didn't say anything. "Oh come on you've got to know. Those cuffs are on you for a reason?" He asked but still she didn't say anything. "Oh come on... You and I are going to have to get to know each other. We're District partners now." He pointed out, but still, she said nothing.

Finally after about 10 minutes of the truck still driving she spoke up, "The explosion... that was me. I was trying to escape... As for the sniper, it could be one of the many bounty hunters that are looking for me." She said.

Luke blinked a few times almost in shock, "A... A bounty hunter?" He asked as he slowly looked down towards the floor of the truck. "May the force be with us..." He said quietly.

Jyn watched him, her eyes narrowing a little, the necklace from her mother seemed to weigh on her chest more when Luke said that. "We're going to need it if we're going to make it to the Capitol... Alive."

* * *

 **Director Krennic**

* * *

Director Krennic stood on the balcony of the Gamemakers Head quarters, looking down at most of his game makers reviewing the footages from each reaping. Lieutenant Fox walked up the stairs towards the Director, wearing his black Deathtrooper armor. Fox was currently the squad leader of 5 other Deathtroopers, highly trained and more competent stormtroopers, and was currently assigned to Krennic. "Director." He said through his helmet. "Are you aware of the incident that happened in District 12... with Jyn Erso?" He asked.

Krennic turned and looked at him, "Yes. Most unfortunate. I should of known better then to trust a Captain of a lower District." He said almost in disgust. "I'll discipline him properly once he arrives with Erso." He said.

"Of course sir." Lieutenant Fox said. "Does Galen Erso know about his daughter yet?" He asked.

"I don't believe that's any of your concern DT-7552. He will come to me when he wants to know what has become of his daughter." Krennic mused. "Though I'm sure I won't have to be the one who informs him." He said.

Fox bit his tongue a bit and nodded in respect, "Of course." He said again.

"Well... Is that all Lieutenant?" Krennic asked, almost confused on why he was still hovering.

"Actually, no." Fox said, taking a deep breath almost as if he was preparing himself. "Vice President Tarkin asked me to inform you that he will be coming down to discuss the... breaches in District 12."

Krennic sighed a bit, turning swiftly, finally looking at him. "Thank you for informing me Lieutenant." He said and swiftly began walking down the steps, heading down towards the large center hologram table that all the game makers sat around, it would soon display their arena. "Never in my 16 years in being Director have I had such an incident occur. Surely Vice President Tarkin will understand." He reasoned.

Fox followed him down the stairs quickly, "I... believe he will." He stated, "However having a Justice Building almost explode on live television and then have one of the tributes use a stormtrooper as a human shield is quite an eventful reaping." He pointed out carefully.

Krennic turned and looked at him, "Lieutenant Fox, you are dismissed." He said, venom practically lacing his words.

Fox flinched, "Of course Director." He said and turned and walked back towards the door.

Krennic stood in front of the table, looking down at the hologram of the arena they had created. The reaping hadn't gone to plan, but Krennic had far bigger things to concern his time with. Mainly the fact that he wasn't entirely sure how Lord Vader and The Emperor would react to his public stunt of throwing the daughter of a respected gamemaker into the Hunger Games. He ran his fingers along the table, staring at the design, Galen truthfully had done a remarkable job, like he usually did. But more important all Krennic cared about was that another year would go by and he would take the credit for remarkable Games. The only unnerving part was now he would be held accountable for others shortcomings.


	2. Chapter 2

**District 12**

* * *

 **Luke Skywalker**

* * *

Luke stood in front of a huge display of all kinds of treats, trying to grab as many as possible so he could eat them. He stuffed his face with all kinds of deserts he had never had before, all of them tasting far richer then anything he had ever had in District 12. He paused as he glanced over at Jyn who was staring at him reluctantly. "Sorry..." He said with a smile and a mouthful of cupcakes.

Felicity walked into the room and paused and looked between the two and took a deep breath, "Alright so sadly your mentor Haymitch cant consult the two of you at the moment..." She said, "He's... busy with other matters. But he will be up in a few hours."

Luke couldn't help but look at her in confusion, "What does that mean?" He asked. He remembered watching Haymich's game, he was the only District 12 victor out of the 16 Victors. He won the 4th Hunger Games so Luke was pretty sure he would be 31 by now. He had never actually met the man in person.

Felicity paused and shifted on her feet and looked between the two, "It means that he's a drunk." She stated seriously. "He was awake prior to the mining accident but he's been asleep for quite a few hours. We had to get the stormtroopers to carry him on the train. But you two don't worry about that, after today I don't know how you two aren't exhausted. I'll make sure he's awake by the time we get to the Capitol." She chirped happily and turned on her heels and walked back out of the room.

Luke looked over at Jyn, who was still in hand cuffs and staring out of the window. He watched her for a few moments and turned and looked out the window he was sitting near as well. "You know, I've never even been out of the district before." He said and then turned and looked over at her, "Something tells me you have though. You don't sound like you're from around here at all." He said and watched her again but she still, as usual, didn't say anything. "In fact you sound like you could even be from the Capitol." He said and went quiet as Jyn looked over at him, stared at him, and then looked back out the window. "Right... not talking."

"Is this gonna become a thing?" Jyn asked and looked back over at him. "Where you pretend like you actually want to have a conversation with me? Cause if it is..." She said obviously in annoyance as she slowly just cut herself off.

Luke couldn't help but look a little taken aback, not expecting her to be so forward. "Well... I'm not pretending anything. I do actually want to have a conversation with you." He said, trying to offer her a warm smile. "Aaaaand..." He stood up and walked over and sat near her. "We're going to be near each other a lot for the next week or so. Like I said before... And yes I will annoy you a lot if you don't answer me." He said.

Jyn took a deep breath and let out a long sigh and turned her head and looked at him. "I'm from the Capitol." She stated. "I was 4 when I left the Capitol and ever since I was 8 I've been on the run from the empire. I don't want to say any more then that, it's personal."

Luke nodded slowly as he watched her curiously, "And you think you have a bounty hunter out to get you? Why would they?"

Jyn gave him an annoyed look and slowly opened her mouth again, "That's also personal... but I have a lot of people out there that want me dead. Hence why I'm now a tribute for District 12." She said, glaring at him. "I have a few ideas on who it might be. I've been running from them for a while." She said.

Luke couldn't hide his shock, "You have more then one bounty hunter looking for you?" He asked in astonishment.

Jyn raised an eyebrow, "I'm wanted by the _empire._ I'm being forced into the Hunger Games because I'm considered that dangerous to them. Of course I have more then one bounty hunter after me."

Luke flinched a bit and looked down, "I'm sorry. It's just... this day is already insane. First a mining collapsed, then an explosion at the justice building, then I was reaped and almost killed by a bounty hunter." He said, "I think I deserve a little slack considering this has been the most eventful day in my entire life. I don't know how long you've been in District 12 but if it's even been a week I'm sure you've noticed how _nothing_ happens."

Jyn watched him carefully, knowing he was kind of right. "You're right... I'm sorry." She said gently.

"I am?" Luke asked, blinking a few times, "I mean... yeah... I am." He said and nodded confidently.

Jyn narrowed her eyes as she looked at him, kind of out of the corner of her eye. "So... I've already opened up to you more then anyone I ever have... So whats your damage?" She asked.

"Damage?" Luke asked in confusion.

"Yeah. We've all got something right? Mine just happens to be insane and in abundance. What's yours?" Luke watched her for a few minutes, not saying a word as he thought to himself, trying to decide what he wanted to say. "See, it's not so nice being on the questioned end?" She asked with a small laugh.

Luke couldn't help but smile and laugh a little at that and nodded, "You're right." He said. "Well... my mother, she died in child birth... and my father..." He hesitated and leaned forward a little as if he was afraid someone was listening to him. "He was a Jedi. Before the Empire took over. That's... that's all I know about him. About either of them."

Jyn watched him for a few minutes, "Really?" She asked. "I've seen a lot in Panem... all sorts of aliens and monsters... but I've never met a jedi before." She said honestly, "Or anyone who was ever related to one."

"Well yeah, it's forbidden to even speak about them." Luke laughed a little bit, trying to lighten the mood. "Besides I doubt you'd even know one if you met one." He said and stood up, "I'll be right back." He said and turned and walked towards the trains bathroom, walking into it. He hesitated for a second when he saw a stormtrooper, his helmet off as he gripped the sides of the bathroom's sink, hanging his head over it as he took heavy breaths. Luke paused for a second, recognizing that this wasn't a regular clone, he had seen the regular clones faces before. This must of been a recruit of some other form, maybe taken by his family? Or he could of even willingly joined the empire. "Are you... are you alright?" He asked.

ST-4582 jumped a bit as he looked at Luke through the mirror, "Yes... Yes everythings fine." He stated and quickly grabbed his helmet and put it back on and turned and faced Luke, intending to leave.

Luke frowned a little and narrowed his eyes, "That stormtrooper... that got shot... he was your friend, wasn't he?" He asked gently.

ST-4582 tensed and didn't say anything for a few moments, "Yes." He said through his helmet. "He... We trained together with three other of my squad since... almost as long as I can remember." He said and then pushed past him and moved to the door.

Luke shifted a bit, feeling kind of uncomfortable and moved out of the way to let him through. "I'm sorry for your loss." He said genuinely.

ST-4582 hesitated for a few moments, "Thank you. I'm sorry for yours." He said and walked out of the bathroom.

Luke gulped a little as he moved to the sink and looked at himself in the mirror, guessing that he had meant being reaped for the games. He looked back at himself, thinking. "Yeah... Me to."

* * *

 **The Capitol**

* * *

 **Director Krennic**

* * *

Director Krennic stood in the gamemaker head quarters, his thumb to his mouth as he stared at a giant hologram in the middle of the room that displayed this year Hunger Games arena. "Director Krennic." He heard from behind him. He paused for a second, recognizing the voice.

"Vice President Tarkin." Krennic responded, however not turning around.

Wilhuff Tarkin walked into the room, looking around at the other gamemakers, then moved to stand next to Krennic. "We have a great deal to discuss Director." He said sternly, his arms behind his back as he looked at the hologram of the arena.

"Such as what?" Krennic asked and turned to look at him, "Everything is going according to plan, as usual."

"Really? So broad casting an explosion of a Justice Building and an assassination attempt on one of this years tribute is part of the plan?" Tarkin asked, an amused smile on his face. "And... your actions have caught the attention of the Emperor himself. After all I was informed it was your decision to send Jyn Erso into the games after she was captured. She's a capitol citizen and a known felon much less." Tarkin said in annoyance.

Krennic paused for a moment when he said that it had caught the attention of the Emperor. "Surely the Emperor would be pleased with my decision? After all she's one of the few people that he's personally requested to be... terminated."

Tarkin scoffed a bit, "Perhaps he would of. However what's concerning not only to the Emperor but myself and several others in the council is that fact that it was _your_ decision." He stated and then pretended to look around a little. "Also... I don't see Galen. How has he taken the news that you've sent his daughter into the Games?" He asked.

"He and I have not gotten the pleasure to speak to one another." Krennic stated and turned, his white coat turning with him. "If anyone on the council has questions about my authority they may take it up with me personally." He stated. "Seeing as I am the Director of the Hunger Games. All matters involving the Games should be directed to me personally."

"Really?" Tarkin asked in amusement, "Perhaps-"

"Vice President Tarkin." Krennic said as he stared at him intently, "I have been the director of these games for seventeen years now. I know what I'm doing. This is my creation. Year after year I undergo the project of creating amazing arena's from request of the Emperor himself. I have not failed once. I will not fail." He stated. "Jyn Erso is a personal matter that I took the liberty of handling myself. I am more then capable of doing so. I make very important decisions in other projects I've undergone-"

"Orson!" Galen yelled, storming into the gamemaker head quarters, "How dare you! How dare you do this to me! After _everything_ I have done for you, you _dare_ -"

"Galen!" Krennic shouted loudly over him, cutting him off, the entire room going silent as the hologram disappeared. "In my office. Now." He snapped, giving Tarkin a hard look and then moved into his personal office, Galen following him and slamming the door behind him.

"Tell me it's not true. Tell me that you're not the one who gave the order to send my daughter into the games. After everything I've done for you Krennic, the arena's I've built year after year to let you slaughter these children. Tell me... that you didn't sign my daughters death sentence!" Galen yelled, anger in his eyes. Usually Galen was far more composed. He had to be, after all he had never chosen this life for himself.

Krennic took a deep breath as he looked at Galen, "I understand you're upset... but I did this _for_ you Galen." He said.

"For me?" Galen asked, "You killed my daughter!" He shouted.

"The Emperor himself wants your daughter dead!" Krennic shouted back and then tried to calm himself back down. "The Emperor has ordered her death. This way I gave her a chance... because if she wins the games, she'll be untouchable. You know that the Victors, are practically untouchable. All of Panem loves them. If Jyn wins the games, she gets her life back." He reasoned. In fact it even sound convincing to himself. But he knew that the only reason he sent Jyn into the games was so that she would die.

Galen watched him for a few moments and sighed a bit, "If she dies... If she dies I swear... I will take a wrecking ball to everything you've built here. Everything that _I_ have built." He spat and then turned and flung the door open and stormed out.

Tarkin had moved over to the office and took a few steps into the office as he watched Galen storm out. He smiled a bit in amusement as he looked over at Krennic, "Tight ship you're running around here Director." He stated, "I will inform the Emperor of everything that was... witnessed today. "Thank you for your time." He said almost mockingly and turned and walked out of the gamemaker headquarters.

* * *

 **Jyn Erso**

* * *

Jyn sat by the window as the Capitol came into view from the train. She paused, she couldn't help but take in the beauty of it. She had seen plenty of rage cities in her time but nothing compared to the Capitol. The home of the empire, where all the evil originated from. She couldn't remember the last time she had been here. She lived here before her father and mother fled from it in hopes to avoid the empire but once they found her family, she was seprated from her father and her mother was killed.

She sighed about as she wrapped her arms around her knees, the cuffs still on her, feeling far to tight. She tried not to think about her life before her mother was killed. Mainly because she couldn't remember most of it. But the parts she did remember she cherished. They were her last real happy memories she had. Before she was wanted, before her life turned upside down and she had to sleep with one eye open every night.

"Wow!" Luke exclaimed as he came over, making her jump a little because of how deep in thought she had been. "I've never seen anything like it! It's huge!" He exclaimed, his face bright with astonishment. She could feel his gaze now on her, probably looking for some type of reaction, but she gave none. "So... what makes you so special?" He asked as he sat back down next to her. "The famous Jyn Eros wanted by the empire and hunted by several bounty hunters." He said trying to sound teasing.

Jyn let out a small sigh, "Look you seem nice and all but you're annoying. Extremely annoying." She said, "I barley know you and no I don't want to get to know you because I'm probably going to have to kill you... and yes, that is something I'm going to do. So why do you keep trying to talk to me when we both know what's going to happen?" She snapped.

Luke flinched a bit and frowned and looked down for a second, "I'm talking to you... I'm talking to you because if I thought about it, if I really thought about it... About how my uncle almost died this morning, about how I was almost killed by a bounty hunter or the fact that I'm arriving in the Capitol where they all just want to parade me around before they slaughtered me. I don't think I would make it. So yes, I'm going to sit here and try to make small talk and get to know you cause otherwise... I'm not entirely sure what would happen." He said as he looked back up at her, meeting her gaze.

"Well, well, well." Jyn heard from her side, the words kind of slurred as she looked overmatched to see a blonde man, that kind of resembled Luke, stumble into the room. "You must be Luke and the Capitol girl." He said as he sat down in the chair, "Congratulations and all." He said sarcastically.

Jyn hesitated and shifted her seating so that she was facing him more and away from the window, "You must be our drunk mentor, Haymich." She said as she watched him pour a glass of scotch and narrowed her eyes a little.

"Yep... that's me." Haymich smirked and raised his glass and downed it without any hestation

Felicity sighed a bit and put her hand on his shoulder, "Now, now Haymich. Why don't you slow it down a bit, you only just woke up. These two kids could use some advice."

"Yeah." Luke said in agreement, "What do we need to know? How are we going to get out of this?" He said.

Haymitch couldn't help but smirk a bit and laugh, "Well kid... you need to embrace the probability of your imminent death... and know that nothing I say or do can save you." He said, looking Luke straight in the eye,

Jyn raised an eyebrow, "Well aren't you just a pleasant surprise." She said sarcastically. "Is there anything you can say that might actually, I don't know, help us?" She asked.

Haymitch poured himself another drink as he watched her for a few moments, "No... probably not." He said, "I'm not like the other delusional mentors who are all filled with hope and... happiness."

"Shame." Jyn stated as she watched him.

Haymitch smirked a bit and laughed, "You shouldn't be to upset anyway. You know how to defend yourself Miss Eros. You've been doing it your whole life, haven't you?" He laughed. "Felicity gave me the rundown before she sent me out here."

Felicity pursed her lips, "That's enough Haymich." She said and then made eye contact with Jyn, "I was just trying to make sure he knew the... situation." She explained.

"Yes... Yes I'm sure you were." Jyn said and rolled her eyes a little as she felt the train stop.

Feliectiy's face brightened up almost right away, "Ok, come along now!" She exclaimed happily and lead them out of the room towards the trains exit, where four stormtroopers were waiting to lead them out. Jyn paused and looked over at Captain Axton talking quietly with another storm trooper and shot him a dirty look. He gave he really one right back, causing the other storm trooper to look over for a second. "Alright now this is very important ok?" She said. "There's a crowd already waiting out side to catch a first glimpse of you two. Smile." She said and gave Jyn a look. "Wave. Be nice. Have fun." She said seriously and turned and opened the door, "And welcome to the Capitol!"

* * *

 **A/N: I hope whoever is reading this likes it :) I haven't written in a while so I'm a little rusty but I'm hopeful that gradually the chapters will get longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Capitol**

* * *

 **Jyn Erso**

* * *

Jyn stepped off of the train into the Capitol, the crowd lined up behind the metal bars that created a path towards the door. People were yelling and cheering, taking their pictures. "They're all here for you two." Felicity said. Jyn raised an eyebrow, she hadn't been back to the Capitol for years, for good reason. Jyn walked next to Luke who was waving and smiling to all the people, however a few of them looked frightened. Considering Jyn was wearing hand cuffs and they were being flanked by six stormtroopers, anyone who really paid attention would be able to tell that something about the scene wasn't right.

Havril, who was leading the group towards a large white building, fell back and grabbed Jyn's arm. He began pulling her forward at a faster pace, "Ow!" Jyn growled a bit.

"Listen here." Havril growled a bit as he tried to continue smiling at the crowd. "Director Krennic himself has summoned me, all because of you." He said.

"If this is the thanks I'm getting-" Jyn tried to remark sarcastically.

"Quiet." Havril snapped a bit, Jyn couldn't help but see one of the stormtrooper's head turned to look at them as they walked. "If you do anything to make a fool out of me in front of the Director himself, it'll be the last thing you ever do." He hissed.

Jyn took a deep breath as she narrowed her eyes a bit and stared at him, "I have no idea what you're talking about." She said, "I'm just a simple girl from District 12." She said, almost mockingly.

Havril stared at her for a few moments and then let go of her arm and walked back to the front, walking back up to the stormtrooper that was the head of this specific squad that was cut from 6 down to 5 but had escorted them to the Capitol. Luke quickly caught up with her as the doors opened and they were ushered into the building. "What was that about?" He asked.

Jyn took a deep breath, "I think I just found out why I was thrown into the Hunger Games." She said, looking at him.

Luke looked surprised, "Why?" He asked earnestly.

Jyn looked him up and down for a moment as they were ushered to a man and a woman, both flanked with three different people. "We will talk later." She said quietly, deciding that she would need a friend if she was going to get through these games. Felicity turned and looked at both of them, "Jyn, Luke these are your stylist's. They're going to work together in order to help prepare you for your time here in the Capitol. Make you both more... crowd appealing." She said.

Haymich scoffed a bit and looked between the two, "They're going to need it. Especially this one." He said, gesturing to Jyn. "She's a challenge. Or at least so I have been told." He laughed a little bit.

"Hush Haymitch." Felicity said, "Jyn, this is your stylist, Cinna." She said.

Jyn raised an eyebrow and kind of pursed her lips. She moved both her hands out since they were still cuff, "Hello Cinna, I'm challenge. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said.

Cinna smiled a bit in amusement, "Well, it's a good thing I'm always up for a challenge, now isn't it." He chuckled a bit, "Come along Jyn, can someone find out if we can do something about getting these cuffs off?" He asked, looking between his prep team.

Jyn went along with her team after they took the cuffs off and had her strip down completely naked, making her feel more exposed then she had in years. She laid on the table as they waxed her entire body, shaped her eyebrows and done her hair. After she said farewell to Cinna and her preparation team she was ushered up to her floor in the Training Center. She walked off the elevator and into the large room and saw Haymitch, Felicity and Luke all sitting at the table. "What did I miss?" She asked as she walked over and sat down.

"Is it really a good idea to let her out of her cuffs?" Haymitch asked and Felicity hit him lightly on the arm. "I'm just kidding. I was explaining to your District partner here that he needs to accept the fact that there is nothing I can do. You both are probably going to die." He said.

Jyn raised an eyebrow, "Well gee, thanks for putting it so lightly." She said.

"Hey, the sooner you accept it the better." Haymitch said.

Felicity sighed, "Alright, Haymitch why don't you make yourself useful and go... take a nap or something." She said, rolling her eyes. "So you both get all day to kind of try to unwind and relax, tomorrow are the chariot rides. Your stylist's will be coming up with something to wow the audience, it's basically the first glimpse of all the tributes at once." She said. "Until then, try to enjoy yourself and the food." She laughed a little.

Jyn clenched her teeth a bit, "Yeah, enjoy it till we get thrown in an arena like fodder." She snapped a bit and stood up, storming over towards what she thought was her room and slammed the door shut.

* * *

 **Captain Axton**

* * *

Havril stood nervously in the gamemnaker head quarters, pacing around the large center hologram table that they all sat around. He had always wondered what the game makers head quarters looked like. He ran his fingers along the table slowly, then inspecting them and there wasn't even a small amount of dust on his fingers. Havril almost jumped as he heard the door open and quickly he turned, standing as straight up as possible.

Director Krennic walked into the head quarters, following behind him four of his own personal guard; Deathtroopers. Havril bowed a little in respect as the Director came closer. "Director, it's an honor." He said like he had done when he first had the hologram transmission. Havril looked back up at him as the Director didn't say a word to him, turning and pacing a bit in front of him. He couldn't help but observe his perfectly clean white suit, his black belt and gloves as well as his white cape that split in the middle towards the bottom which seemed perfectly clean as well. "Captain Axton when we discussed Erso's admission into the Hunger Games... please explain to me where I told you it was acceptable to hire an assassination attempt on one of our tributes?" He asked, turning and looking at him.

Havril gulped a little, "Well Director... I knew the girl was trouble and she did give us... some... but there was no way that I could possibly foresee that she would be openly attacked at one of the most secure events in Panem." He babbled nervously.

Krennic seemed to smile in amusement at his nerves, "I understand that you brought a squad of stormtroopers with you to the Capitol?" He asked.

"Yes." He nodded in response quickly, "One of them was killed in the shooting, but the other five are very capable. This squad was the squad that helped me capture Erso in the first place." He explained. Havril watched as the Director nodded slowly.

"You see Captain, I'm having a bit of a... dilemma you could call it." Krennic said and stepped closer to him, "I entrusted you with one simple task. To bring Erso back to the Capitol with no problems. However soon my superior's are going to question _my_ capabilities because of _your_ inadequacies." He said. "So I'm going to ask you once, and only once. Can you handle this Captain?" He asked.

"Yes Director, I can handle this." Havril said quickly, "I'll make sure of it. Even if I have to sit there and watch her myself."

Director Krennic stared him down for a few moments as he thought, "Very well. You're dismissed." He said.

Havril stood straight up and nodded, "Thank you Director." He said and put his silver helmet on and walked out of the head quarters. He walked down the hall towards where he left Squad 82. "Lieutenant SR-4582 report." He said.

SR-4582 stood straighter when his Captain addressed him. "Erso and Skywalker have reached their rooms and are currently residing on their appropriate floor of the Training Center." He said. Havril nodded slowly but didn't say anything causing the Stormtroopers to kind of look around in bewilderment. "Captain?" He asked.

Havril looked up, "Right. You two." He said and pointed at two of the 5, "Go and watched over them. You two return to your new quarters, you will switch shifts every three hours of guard duty. Lieutenant if I could speak to you." He said and waited for the four Stormtroopers to disperse.

SR-4582 couldn't help but feel confused as Havril pulled him to the side down a hallway, "Havril, whats wrong?" He asked, addressing him by his first name. Havril took his own helmet off and then took SR-4582's off and moved a hand to his cheek and kissed him deeply. The Stormtrooper paused for a second but then closed his eyes and kissed him back. He drew out the kiss as long as the Captain did who eventually pulled away and looked at him.

"I'm sorry." Havril said as he looked at him, "The Director practically chewed me out... I... I kind of just stood there like an idiot and now he thinks I'm incompetent Greg!" He exclaimed a bit. Gregory was SR-4582's real name before he was taken from his family young, Havril only ever called him that when they were alone. "I practically ruined any chance-"

"Hey." Greg said and grabbed his hand, "Listen, you're only freaking out because you're not used to not being in charge." He said gently, "The Director gave you another chance, right?" He asked and Havril just kind of nodded. "Exactly. So just show him. You're the Head Stormtrooper of District 12. Of a whole District." He said.

"Yes well around here that means nothing." Havril said, "They have Captain's of hundreds of sections here in the Capitol. Even higher District's that are still low like District 8 has 5 Captains and now-"

"Havril." Greg urged and took both his hands now, "It's okay. Just relax. Maybe there are hundreds of other Captains here in The Capitol, but none of them are you." He said, "Besides, how hard will it be for us to watch one tribute?" He asked.

Havril paused and stared at him for a few moments and moved his hand gently to his cheek, "Thank you." He said gently, "Thank you..."

"Of course." Greg said with a smile, "Now you better pull yourself together. It's time to prove yourself to the Director." He said as he grabbed his own helmet and put it back on. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked.

Havril nodded, "Yeah." He said and stood up a little straighter and put his own silver helmet on. "I'll be fine. Thank you... sorry again." He said.

"Don't be." Greg said. "I'm going to go catch up with my squad, let me know if you need anything else."

Havril nodded. "I will. Thank you." He said and turned and walked the other direction.

* * *

 **Luke Skywalker**

* * *

Luke said near a large windowsill staring down at the Capitol, it was about 11pm at night. He leaned his head against the cold glass, seeing large crowds of people gathered and the chanting was so loud he could hear it from the top floor of the training center. He could hear them chanting "Hunger Games! Hunger Games!" which oddly sent a shiver down his spine because all he heard was a chant for his immediate slaughter. He turned his head upward a little and looked up at the moon, thinking about his Aunt and Uncle, his life back home, and how he never even got to say goodbye to them.

"Well, I didn't expect to find you up." Luke jumped a bit and turned to look over his shoulder, seeing Jyn standing there. They both kind of stared at each other for a few moments, "Do you mind... if I join you?" She asked. Luke just kind of shook his head No, that he didn't mind and Jyn sat down kind of next to him near the large window. She stared down towards the crowd like Luke had and thought for a few moments and then looked back up at Luke. "Makes your stomach turn, doesn't it?" She asked but this time Luke just nodded. "What... so now that I am actually trying to talk to you, you decide you want to give me the cold shoulder?" Jyn asked.

Luke sighed a bit and looked at her, "It's not that I just... I was thinking about home. How I'll probably never get to see it again." He said.

Jyn watched him for a few moments, "I'm sorry." She said gently, "I can't imagine whats that like... I've never really had a place to call home so I can't exactly miss it." She said.

Luke seemed to study her expression for a few moments, "I told you about my family. My mother is dead, and my father... My aunt and uncle don't really like to talk about it." He said. "There's a old hermit named Ben who as a kid used to talk to me about my father. Told me he was a great jedi once. But my aunt and uncle practically flipped out on him. So that was the end of that." He said. "What about you? Where are your parents?"

Jyn seemed to flinch a little when Luke asked, "My mother was killed when I was young. Far to young to remember. The Empire was looking for my father and so to protect me he gave me to a rebel leader... He raised me till I was about 14 and then I was on my own."

Luke frowned a bit as he came to realize they kind of had a similar situation. "What about your father? What happened to him?" He asked.

"The Empire took him." Jyn said, "All this time I liked to think he was dead. But... this Director of the Hunger Games, I think he took my father. I overheard Captain Axton talking in a hologram to someone on the train ride while you were in the bathroom. I think this Director Krennic took him and I think they've been using him to help build the Hunger Games arena's." She said, a look of sadness stretched across her face.

Luke hesitated, "I'm so sorry." He said gently. "But that means he's alive right? That's a good thing, he could be here in the Capitol, he could help us." He said.

"I've never even met my father. Not that I can remember at least. I was to young. I was a baby." Jyn said, "For all I know he could just of forgotten about me. What if he's a full blown Capitol citizen?" She asked, "What if he doesn't care about me at all? Or what if he doesn't even know who I am?"

Luke reached his hand across and touched her arm, "Hey, don't think like that. I bet he still cares about you. I bet he still loves you. He'll recognize you, obviously by your name. Besides even if they decide to try to cover up who you are, you don't exactly sound like your from District 12." He laughed a bit.

Jyn rolled her eyes a little, "Yeah, I guess you're right however I don't exactly sound like I'm here from the Capitol either." She pointed out.

Luke nodded, "I suppose you're right." He said and then the two fell silent for a little, just staring out of the window and looking down upon the Capitol. Luke couldn't help but think that the Capitol really did look gorgeous at night, the whole city lit up. There was nothing that came even this close to a place like this in District 12. They didn't have tall sky scrapers, or fancy cars or cell phones. Truthfully it made him resent the Capitol more, yet at the same time he could understand why they might choose to live in ignorance since everything was just handed to them. "What do you think about all of this?" Luke spoke up abruptly and looked up at her. "If you had stayed here in the Capitol, raised by your father... do you think you would agree with all of this?" He asked.

Jyn stared at him cautiously not entirely sure how to answer his question. "I don't know... I've never really had the luxury of political opinions." She said. Luke didn't say anything else, thinking Jyn was just trying to blow him off. "But... I've always imagined my father as a warm and loving person. So I hope, that he's against all of this." She explained gently. They both grew quiet yet again and she looked up at him. "What about you? Do you ever hope anything about your father?" She asked. For years Jyn had been closed off, and she was more then aware that opening up to a stranger was kind of strange... but it felt nice to be able to talk to someone.

Luke paused for a few moments, "I hope my father was a Jedi. A powerful one, who helped hundreds... because if he was a Jedi... Then I might be able to come one to." He said thoughtfully.

Jyn paused and couldn't help but start to laugh a little, which made Luke kind of blush. "I would say that kind of thinking would get you killed... but look where we are." She said which made even him laugh.

Luke stared at him and stood up, "Thank you, for listening to me." He said, "You know Jyn Erso, known troublemaker, and wanted by the Director of the Hunger Games and hunted by hundreds of bounty hunters... you're really not all that bad." He chuckled a bit. "Sleep well... I guess I'll see you in the morning." He said. "Happy Hunger Games." He muttered the last part kind of under his breath.

"And may the odds, be ever in your favor!" Jyn called after him.

* * *

 **Director Krennic**

* * *

Director Krennic stood in his office in the training center, staring out at the Capitol. He stood by the large window, the city filled with lights, the lights of his city... at least thats how he saw it. Year after year he played politics between the heads of the Empire, between The Emperor, Lord Vader, President Snow and Vice President Tarkin it was like juggling balls while riding a unicycle. Krennic had plenty of talents, but he knew that wasn't one of them.

Lieutenant Fox walked into Krennic's office, "Director." He said with a small nod.

Krennic turned around, looking back at Fox. "Lieutenant." He said.

"You have an incoming transmission from President Snow." Fox said.

Krennic pause for a second and moved to his desk, pressing a button. "Thank you Lieutenant." He said and with that Lieutenant Fox walked out. The projector on top of the ceiling projected a life sized hologram of President Snow. "President Snow." He bowed his head politely.

"Director Krennic, it's a pleasure to speak with you." President Snow said curtly.

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. President." Krennic assured him.

"I'm sure it is." President Snow comment, his eyes seemed to burn not only through the hologram itself, looking lifelike, but burned into Krennic's. "Vice President Tarkin infromed me of the incident that occurred."

Krennic paused, his arms behind his back as he looked back at President Snow. "Incident, sir?" He asked, playing dumb as if he didn't know what he was talking about.

"Yes, involving the Erso family." Snow said, "Surely you aren't that brain dead to recall a decision you made without consulting any of your superiors." He said, "Not to mention the fact that Galen Erso had an outburst in front of the rest of your staff. If you can't keep him under control how can we place trust in you to continue overseeing these games."

Krennic took a deep breath, feeling the air catch in his chest. "President Snow, I can assure you I have everything under control." He said, balling his fists a bit behind his back. "I'm afraid Vice President Tarkin, as usual, greatly exaggerated the situation. After this years Hunger Games the Erso's will no longer be a thorn in the Capitol's side..." He said simply.

Snow narrowed his eyes a bit as he titled his head a bit, smirking just a little in amusement. "Is that so Director? How exactly do you intend to describe a Capitol citizen being thrown into the very Games that keeps this Empire in tact?" He asked. "Especially thrown into such a lower District."

Krennic seemed to pause for a moment, "Lower districts thrown felon's into the games as tributes all the time. This is nothing different." He stated simply.

"I hope you're right Director. Your actions have caught Lord Vader's attention. If you cannot handle Galen and his daughter, Lord Vader will be most displeased. You know what happens when Lord Vader is displeased." Snow warned very cavalierly. "I want constant reports and updates of the situation."

"Of course President Snow." Krennic nodded a bit in respect, "I have a team looking over the tribute, I'll have someone look over Galen-" He was cut off as President Snow's hologram disappeared, basically him hanging up on Krennic. He let out a small sigh of annoyance, knowing what he would have to do. He would have to kill Galen Erso before he not only compromised his games, but his reputation and credibility within the Empire.


End file.
